Naruto le marcheur du temps
by Vandel
Summary: Et si le destin de Naruto était d'être un futur Dieu grâce a l'aide du Juubi et du Rinnegan, suivez son destin. Gray/Naruto/God/Rinnegan avec surement un bashing Sakura/Sasuke/ConseilCivil. Petit Harem. Futur CrossOver.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, ceci est ma première fic, soyez indulgent, elle me trotte dans la tête depuis 1 an environ alors je me suis mis à l'essai. J'accepte les critiques bonnes ou mauvaises si elle son constructives.**

**Cette fic aura plusieurs cross over au fil du temps et ce sera un Gray/Naruto/God/Rinnegan avec surement un bashing Sakura/Sasuke/ConseilCivil. Il y aura de la violence et du Gore et peut être du Lemon. Petit Harem.  
**

**Liara T'Soni viens du jeu Mass Effect.**

**"Katon : Endan" Voix Bijû/Invocations/Jutsus**

_**"Katon : Endan" Pensée Bijû/Invocations**_

"Katon : Endan" Voix normale

_"Katon : Endan" Pensée normale_

* * *

PROLOGUE

10 Octobre, le jour où la bête renard a neuf queues a attaquer, Kyubi, et le jour également où le Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze l'a scellée dans un jeune enfant du nom de Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki, ou devrait-on dire Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, oui son propre fils. Mais tout ne s'est pas passer comme on le croit.

********* Naruto le marcheur du temps *********

Minato Namikaze faisait face au redoutable Kyubi, avec dans ses bras son fils. Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de vaincre la bête. Le Fuinjutsu. Décider d'un plan d'action rapidement, il entre en action.

'' **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Invocation)** '' crie Minato.

Pouf, un énorme crapaud géant apparait sous lui.

'' Alors il est temps pour ce plan Minato ?'' demande Gamabunta.

''Oui, s'il te plait, retient le Kyubi pendant que je prépare le jutsu.'' Dit Minato.

Gamabunta s'élança vers le Kyubi dégainant son tantô et lançant un coup au renard qu'il esquiva. Il alla charger de nouveau quand une personne portant un masque orange avec un orifice dans lequel un sharingan y était apparait d'un tourbillon de nulle part.

''Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage'' dit l'inconnu, ''Vous n'êtes pas de force contre moi, le Kyubi est sous mon contrôle total.''

Minato leva la tête vers l'inconnu remarquant le sharingan immédiatement.

''Un Uchiwa, seul vous ont le pouvoir de contrôler la bête, allons y Gamabunta !'' crie Minato.

''**Gamayudan (Balle d'Huile de Crapaud)**'' Gamabunta cracha un jet d'huile en direction du kyubi.

''**Katon : Endan (Katon: Boule de feu)**'' Minato lança sur l'huile.

''**Konbijutsu : Katon : Gamayu Endan (Katon : Embrasement de l'huile)**'' L'huile s'embrasa et un torrent de feu déferle sur le kyubi.

Le renard se protégea à l'aide de ses queues, ce qui laissa le temps au Yondaime de finir les préparatifs du scellement.

Finissant les signes de mains requis, il cria :

''**Fuinjutsu : Shiki Fûjin**'' Une silhouette démoniaque apparut derrière lui. Elle avait un manteau blanc, un masque Oni avec un couteau dans sa bouche. C'était le Shinigami.

''Vous m'avez invoqué, qui souhaité vous scellé ?'' Demande le Shinigami.

''Je souhaite que vous scellé le Kyubi dans mon fils avec pour paiement mon âme.'' Répond Minato, _''J'espère que le Sandaime et l'équipe de secours pourra s'occuper de l'intrus.''_ Espéra-t-il.

''Soit, le paiement est accepté.'' Le Shinigami s'avança vers le Kyubi et y plongea sa main. Il la retira avec l'âme du Kyubi, faisant disparaitre le corps du Kyubi. L'inconnu voyant qui ne pouvait rien faire et ne prenant pas le risque de perdre son âme aussi, ''**Kamui**'' dit-il, et disparut dans un tourbillon, ne sachant pas qu'il venait de scellé leur destin avec cette technique.

********* Naruto le marcheur du temps *********

Dans un autre plan, Kami, Dieu des Dieux, avait déjà vu le destin maudit que le petit Naruto allait subir, et donc à décider de lui offrir un cadeau tout de suite, et un cadeau quand il sera plus âgé. Rassemblant son pouvoir, réunis les autre bêtes a queues, et a décidé de faire de Naruto le Nidaime Jinchûriki du Juubi, la bête a dix queues. Mais ce n'est pas parce que les Bijû ne sont plus dans leur Jinchûriki qu'il va laisser sans leurs pouvoirs, il a décidé qu'il va leur laisser une copie des pouvoirs de leur Biju sans les inconvénients, c'est-à-dire, plus d'émotions négative, n'y d'empoisonnement au Youki.

Une sphère d'énergie se forma devant Kami, contenant les pouvoirs des huit Bijû, la prenant, il l'envoyer avec le pouvoir que le Shinigami a déjà recueilli, reformant le Juubi. Il lui enleva toutes ses émotions négatives et y implanta celle d'aider son Jinchûriki.

Tout se passait selon le plan de Kami, quand il a eu une vision de quelques secondes du futur. Apres l'avoir analysée, il a décidé que cela aller en faveur dans son plan, il l'a donc laissé se dérouler lui-même.

********* Naruto le marcheur du temps *********

Dans un autre monde le SSV Normandy SR2 essaya d'échapper à la vague d'énergie dû aux explosions des relais masse. Le Normandy filait au-delà de sa limite mais ce n'était pas assez et l'énorme vague le frappa de plein fouet.

Dans le Normandy, quelques secondes avant la collision, Liara T'Soni, une Asari, la peau bleu claire, en tenu de combat, eue l'idée la plus stupide de sa vie, mais c'est comme ça quand notre vie est en danger, on fait des choix stupides.

Elle eue l'idée de lancer une singularité près d'elle pour quelle puisse absorber le choc de la collision. Elle n'a jamais su que sa singularité plus le Jutsu Kamui de l'inconnu l'on transféré dans un autre monde, juste à l'endroit où le Juubi est en train de se faire scellé. Dans un tourbillon, elle disparut.

********* Naruto le marcheur du temps *********

Dans le monde de Naruto, ni Minato, ni le Shinigami n'ont pas vu la personne à la peau bleu apparaitre entre la sphère d'énergie et le sceau sur l'enfant, ni qu'elle a était absorber dans le sceau de l'enfant tandis que le Shinigami finit le Fuinjutsu.

''Voilà le sceau est complet. Comme prévu, je vais prendre votre âme.'' Dit le Shinigami de sa voix démoniaque. Il tira son couteau de sa bouche et l'enfonça dans le ventre de Minato, piégeant son âme dans son estomac. Le Shinigami regarda autour de lui de son regard glacé, puis disparut, ne sachant pas qu'il venait d'accomplir la première étape de la création d'un Dieu.

C'est sur ces évènements que Sarutobi Hiruzen, le Sandaime Hokage arriva avec son ANBU, ne voyant que le petit Naruto pleurant et le corps de Minato. Tout en prenant le fils de son successeur, il commanda :

''ANBU, scellé le corps de Minato et apportez-le moi '' Il se retourna et utilisa un Shunshin de feuilles pour réapparaitre dans son bureau où il y déposa Naruto dans un berceau.

''Mitsumi, convoquer le conseil immédiatement'' ordonna-t-il à sa secrétaire.

Une heure plus tard dans la salle du conseil, les conversations s'arrêtèrent quand Sarutobi entra dans la salle portant avec lui un petit paquet dans ses bras. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et déclara :

''J'ai le regret de vous informer que notre bien aimer Yondaime est décéder en faisant face au Kyubi.''

Le conseil était sous le choc, leur Yondaime, l'homme le plus fort de Konoha est mort. Sarutobi continua :

''Il a réussi a scellé le Kyubi dans un enfant, cet enfant'' en désignant l'enfant dans ses bras '' Son nom est Naruto Uzumaki.''

Une conseillère avec les cheveux roses cria :

''NOUS DEVONT EXECUTER LE DEMON HOKAGE-SAMA, IL NE PEUT PAS VIVRE PLUS LONGTEMPS''

Tout le conseil civil se mit a crier qu'il faut tuer le démon.

''ASSEZ, nous ne tuerons pas le petit, j'ai lu les dernières volontés de notre Yondaime et il voulait qu'il soit considéré comme un héros. '' Déclara le Sandaime.

''MAIS HOKAGE-SAMA, LE DEMON PEUT VENIR SE VENGER, NOUS DEVONS LE TU…''

''CELA SUFFIT, maintenant tous ce qui est en rapport avec Naruto Uzumaki et son statut de Jinchûriki et un secret de classé S et sera punissable de mort a quiconque en parle à autrui, la séance est levée'' Ordonna Sarutobi.

********* Naruto le marcheur du temps *********

6 ans plus tard

Naruto couru pour sa vie, aujourd'hui était le festival Kyubi, et il était sorti pour faire la fête la première fois, mais les gens lui ont jetés des regarde de haine et on commença le poursuivre en le maudissant.

''Revient ici petit démon, nous devons venger le Yondaime pour ce que tu as fait.'' La foule le poursuivie le long des rues avec différentes armes de fortunes.

Il poursuivie sa route et tourna à gauche au prochain virage, et là il se rendit compte de son erreur. C'était une impasse. La foule l'a rattrapé et à commencer à le frapper.

''Prend ca démon, et souffre pour ce que tu nous as fait.'' Maudit un villageois.

''Nous allons te tuer pour tous les morts que tu nous a donnez.'' Cria un autre.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ils lui ont fait cela mais la douleur commença à lui faire perdre conscience. Il reçut un coup de lame dans le ventre endommageant le sceau du Juubi.

Il perdit conscience et la dernière image qu'il vit avant l'obscurité était une boule noire sortant de son corps et aspirée toute la foule.

* * *

**Voila qu'en dites vous ?**


	2. Explications, Programmations et Retour

**Nunu c moi : Bonjour, et merci de ta réponse. Pour le sceau, j'aurai peut-être dû mettre perturber au lieu d'endommagé, car après il se guéri. Je considère le tatouage du sceau y faisant partit, comme on peut l'altérer avec divers sceau d'ici (Cf : Sceau des cinq éléments d'Orochimaru). Ensuite la perturbation laisse juste un peu de pouvoirs filtrer a travers.**

**Maximilien : Bonjour, et merci de ta réponse =)**

**"Katon : Endan" Voix Bijû/Invocations/Jutsus**

**_"Katon : Endan" Pensée Bijû/Invocations_**

"Katon : Endan" Voix normale

_"Katon : Endan" Pensée normale_

* * *

Explications, Programmations et Retour

POV Liara

Il faisait noir et le sol était recouvert d'eau jusqu'à ses chevilles quand Liara T'Soni s'est réveiller. Elle regarda autour mais ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle était. La dernière chose qu'elle se souvienne est de lancer une singularité au moment du choc en le Normandy et l'énergie des relais de masse, et ensuite elle se retrouve ici. Au loin et vu une petite lueur, qu'elle décida de suivre. Elle se trouva dans un tunnel avec des motifs étrange sur les murs, ainsi que 3 tuyaux au plafond, deux grand, un bleu ciel, et l'autre bleu marine, et un énorme de couleur blanche qui faisait au moins 5 fois la taille des autre. En les suivant, elle arriva à la source de la lumière, et ce qu'elle trouva la choqua. La dans une cage et un gigantesque loup blanc d'environ 50 mètres de haut, diffusant une petite lueur blanche, dans son dos se balançant 10 queues majestueuses. Liara était sans voix devant se spectacle et fut sortie de ses pensées par une voix profonde.

''**Comment est-tu arrivé ici et qu'est-tu ? je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais vu quelqu'un comme toi. ''**

En effet le Juubi n'avais jamais vu une personne bleu avec des genres de tentacules sur sa tête.

Liara, ayant retrouvé sa voix répondit d'une voix à la fois curieuse et craintive :

''Mon nom est Liara T'Soni et je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivé ici, je viens juste de me réveiller, je me souviens juste de faire une singularité et c'est le noir complet. Quand à ce que je suis, et bien je suis une Asari, une race avec des pouvoirs psychique.''

Les deux se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes quand Liara demanda, curieuse :

'' Et vous, qu'êtes-vous ? Vous ressemblez a un loup, de ce que j'en ai entendu parler, et selon les dires, ils ne sont pas si grand ni ont 10 queues.''

'' **Hahaha, oui c'est vrai, je ne suis pas un vrai loup, je suis un Bijû, une bête faite de chakra. Mon titre est Juubi, mais mon nom est Okami. ''** Répond un Juubi amusé.

'' Chakra ? J'ai déjà entendu cela quelque part, mais je ne me souviens pas où. '' Remarqua Liara.

'' **Y avait-il des humains de là ou tu viens ? Cela pourrait être ta réponse, les humains on accès au chakra. ''** Offrit le loup.

'' Oui ma race a beaucoup étudié les humains, je l'ai surement entendu a un moment, mais je n'ai jamais entendu sur des êtres comme vous. '' Dit Liara '' Ni même que les humains ont utilisés ce chakra. La seule chose que je sais qu'ils utilisent est la biotique et seulement en étant en contact avec de l'élément zéro. ''

**'' Hum, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cela, alors peut être que ma théorie de votre origine est la bonne. ''** Pensa à voix haute le Juubi.

'' Mon origine ? Que voulez-vous dire Okami ? '' Demanda Liara.

**'' Eh bien, étant donner que je n'ai jamais vu votre espèce avant, et que vous n'avez jamais vu d'humain utiliser le chakra, j'en ai déduis que votre technique vous a transporter dans un autre monde. Et vous vous êtes retrouvé scellé ici avec moi ! ''** Déclara Okami dans un soupir.

'' D'un autre monde ? '' Demanda Liara hystérique '' Et que voulez-vous dire scellé ? ''

**'' Oui, un autre monde, c'est la seule explication qui répond a pourquoi vous êtes ici même, en ce moment. ''** Dit Okami. **'' Quant à être scellé, le fûinjutsu est un art qui permet** **de sceller le** **chakra d'une personne, l'esprit ou un être entier dans un parchemin ou une personne**. **Votre arriver a du coïncider avec mon enfermement dans Naruto.** **''**

'' Naruto ? '' Questionna confus Liara.

**'' Oui, c'est le nom de l'enfant dans lequel nous sommes. D'ailleurs le voilà qui arrive ! ''** Dit Okami.

En effet, le corps de Naruto venait d'apparaitre sur le sol devant la cage. Il semblait qu'il dormait paisiblement, a l'opposé de ce qui venait de se passer à l'extérieur de son esprit. Liara observa l'enfant tranquillement, remarquant combien l'enfant humain semblait mignon avec ses cheveux blonds en pics et ses marques de moustaches sur ses joues.

********* Naruto le marcheur du temps *********

POV Naruto

Naruto s'éveilla, et remarqua tout de suite qu'il n'avait plus mal.

'' _Etait-ce un rêve ? '' _Se vision s'éclaircie et vu qu'il était dans ce qu'il ressemblait à un égout de son point de vue. '' Super, on m'a jeté dans un égout. '' Dit-il exaspéré.

Quelqu'un s'éclaircie la gorge et il se retourna pour voir, choquer, une très belle femme, quoique a la peau bleu, mais surtout un énorme loup derrière des barreaux avec une étiquette au milieu avec écrit 'Sceau' dessus. C'était la femme qui avait fait le bruit et elle s'approcha de lui.

'' Euh, bonjour ? Désolé de vous déranger, mais ou somme nous, et qui êtes-vous ? ''Questionna Naruto.

'' Bonjour, vous êtes dans votre esprit, il parait. Et par la manière, mon nom et Liara, Liara T'Soni. '' Répond Liara.

'' **Content de te voir petit, mon nom et Okami et je suis le Juubi, le Bijû a 10 queues. Effectivement nous somme dans votre esprit, dans le sceau qui nous retient, plus particulièrement. '' **Eclairci Okami.

'' Hum, excusez-moi mais, Qu'est-ce qu'un Bijû et que faite vous scelle a l'intérieur de moi ? '' Demanda Naruto.

'' **Laisse-moi te raconter une histoire, il y a longtemps, environ 900 ans, seul Kami sais comment, mais la corruption humaine a créé un être remplie de haine et cherchant la destruction. Son nom était … Juubi '' **Les yeux de Naruto et Liara s'écarquillent. **'' Oui, moi. J'ai amené la destruction partout sur mon chemin jusqu'au jour où un homme, ****Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, ou comme on le connait, Rikudo Sennin.**** Au cours d'une bataille difficile, il a réussi à me scellé en lui, se faisant lui-même le premier Jinchûriki. Ses pouvoirs, provenant de ses yeux, le Rinnegan, lui permit de faire de grandes choses. Mais aussi grand qu'était son pouvoir, il n'était pas un dieu et il vieillissait. Se sachant mourant, avec l'aide de son Dôjutsu, le Rinnegan, il me divisa en 9 partit : Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibi, Kyubi. Quant à mon corps, le Sage utilisa une technique appelée Chibaku Tensei (Corps Céleste Éclatant de la Terre) et créa ainsi la lune à partir de mon enveloppe. Sur son lit de mort, il demanda à ses deux fils** **chacun leur avis sur la façon d'apporter la paix et retint la proposition du cadet, faisant de lui son successeur. L'ainé, fout de rage, hait son frère et sa descendance. Il hérita de la puissance de son chakra, de son énergie spirituelle et des yeux du Sage, devenant l'ancêtre des Uchiwa. Le cadet lui hérita du corps, la volonté et l'énergie physique du Sage, devenant l'ancêtre des Senju. ''**

Naruto écouta religieusement l'histoire du père du ninjutsu, voulant devenir ninja étant son rêve. Liara quant à elle, étant fascinée par l'histoire et les légendes, retint tout ce qu'elle put si rapidement.

'' **Maintenant, venons-en au soir ou tu es né. Ce jour-là le Kyubi est apparue aux murs de Konoha et il était enragé. Il a pris de nombreuses vies et le Hokage actuel, le Yondaime, a vu que la seule solution était de scellé le Bijû dans un nouveau-né. Toi en l'occurrence. '' **Révéla Okami.

'' Mais ce n'est pas possible, vous dite qu'on est dans le sceau et pourtant il n'y a pas de Kyubi, seul vous deux ! '' S'exclama Naruto.

'' **Tu vas vite comprendre. Maintenant, le Kyubi était contrôler par un homme arborant un Sharingan, et quand il a vu que le Yondaime à invoquer le Shinigami pour scellé l'âme du Kyubi en toi, il a fui. Mais … c'est là que commence la spéculation sur l'arrivée de Liara. L'homme en partant à utiliser une technique d'espace-temps, et par un grand hasard, Liara à utiliser une technique familière dans son propre monde qui en a résulté à elle d'arriver au moment du scellement et être aspiré pas le sceau. '' **

'' Donc c'est comme cela que vous croyez que ça c'est passer ? D'après moi, c'est une explication plausible. '' Dit Liara.

'' Hn, je ne m'y connais pas, mais cela n'explique pas sur vous, ne pas être un renard a neuf queues mais un loup a dix queues. '' Déclara Naruto.

'' **Bien, je vais vous expliquer cela. Kami a vu ce que votre futur aller être, et a voulu vous faire un cadeau, elle a donc reprit tous les Bijûs et ma recrée tout en enlevant mes émotions négatives. Kami a voulu faire de toi le Nidaime Jinchûriki du Juubi et par la même, vous donner mon Dôjutsu, le Rinnegan. Kami ma charger de vous former et de vous aider dans votre vie. '' **Okami lui expliqua-t-il.

Naruto regarda Okami choqué, tout en pensant :

'' _Pourquoi Kami me donnerait-elle le pouvoir comme ça, ainsi que la formation qui va avec ?''_

Naruto regarde l'œil d'Okami, il avait des cercles concentriques blancs et la pupille noir en forme d'étoile a 9 branches.

'' Vais-je avoir des yeux cool comme les vôtres, Okami ? '' Demanda Naruto.

''**Oui, même si ils peuvent avoir des changements mineur en eux. Maintenant jusqu'à votre examen de genin, nous allons former dans un domaine que Kami a mis à votre disposition, vous pourrez l'aménager a votre guise. Je vous laisse retourner à l'extérieur et finir de guérir et de se reposer. Je vais ouvrir un lien mental entre nous trois donc ti vous voulez nous parler, il suffit de penser, il ne faudrait que l'on pense que vous êtes fou. ''**

Naruto se leva, ne se souvenant pas de s'être assis et commença à disparaitre : quand il entendit les derniers mots d'Okami :

'' **Ne dit rien à personne sur tout cela a personne, préviens juste l'Hokage que tu reviens pour l'examen genin. ''**

********* Naruto le marcheur du temps *********

Naruto ouvrit les yeux seulement pour les refermer à cause du blanc des murs.

'' _Génial, encore à l'hôpital ''_ Soupira-t-il. Il regarda a son chever pour voir l'Hokage dormir sur un fauteuil. ''Hum hum'' L'Hokage sursauta pour voir que Naruto était réveiller.

'' Je vois que tu t'es réveillé, l'ANBU t'a trouver dans une ruelle avec du sang de partout et même quelques 'reste' de tes agresseurs. Soin de me dire ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? '' Demanda Hiruzen.

'' Je me rappelle juste de me faire poignarder et puis je me suis évanoui.'' Réponds Naruto ''Jiji, tout compte fait, je ne vais pas aller à l'académie cette année.'' Sarutobi fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude '' Je vais partir pour quelque année, mais je te promets que je reviendrai avant les examens genin, Jiji. ''

'' Partir ? Tout seul et où ? Tu n'as que 6 ans et …'' S'exclama son Jiji.

''Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais dans un endroit sûr et je reviendrais plus fort pour être le meilleur ninja du monde, même plus fort que toi Jiji. '' Parla vite Naruto. Il se leva, s'habilla et prit la porte pour partir, quand il se retourna : '' A dans quelques années Jiji. '' Et il s'élança a l'extérieur avant même que l'Hokage puisse intervenir.

'' ANBU le suivre pour voir ou il va ! '' Ordonna le Sandaime.

Deux ANBU atterrie à genoux devant lui : '' Hai, Hokage-sama '' puis Shunshin (Déplacement instantané) pour suivre Naruto.

********* Naruto le marcheur du temps *********

Naruto couru hors de l'hôpital et s'avança dans une ruelle sombre. S'arrêtant, il se concentra sur le lien qu'Okami lui avait parler :

'' _Okami, Liara-chan, vous m'entendez ? ''_ Demanda-t-il.

'' _**Oui, nous t'entendons. ''**_ Répondit Okami.

'' _Super, peut tu m'emmené dans mon Domaine, s'il te plait ? '' _

'' _**Accroche-toi, cela secoue les premières fois. ''**_ Okami le prévient avant de disparaitre dans un tourbillon.

Il réapparut dans une clairière eu centre d'une grande forêt qui avait des allures de celle bordant Konoha.

'' _**Rejoins-nous dans le sceau Naruto, on va planifier la formation a venir. '' **_Dit Okami.

Il prit une pose méditative et au bout de cinq minutes, rentra dans le sceau pour se retrouver devant la cage d'Okami avec Liara a coter qui dormait. _'' Ok la première chose que je dois faire et de changer cet égout.''_ A peine eu-t-il penser cela qu'une forêt semblable a celle de son domaine eu remplacé l'égout. _'' Ca alors, il suffit juste d'y penser ? ''_

'' **Ah c'est mieux, bonne idée que tu as eu la, je commencer à avoir des démangeaisons à être confiner dans cette cage.'' **Remercia le loup.** '' Bien pour commencer, Nous allons réveiller votre Rinnegan, je vais expliquer tout de suite ses pouvoirs. ''**

Liara qui, entre temps, c'était réveillé, s'exprima :

'' Je suis curieux de voir quel genre de pouvoir ce chakra vous confère, pensez-vous que je pourrais le débloquer ? ''

'' **Je ne sais pas, mais une fois que le Rinnegan de Naruto s'est éveillé, cela devrait être possible, et vous aller savoir pourquoi dans mon explication. Commençons, tout d'abord, le Rinnegan offre un contrôle parfait sur le chakra ainsi que l'accès à tous les éléments et sous-éléments. Il se compose de six chemins. Le chemin Asura : Il a la capacité d'avoir un corps mécanique. Le chemin Animal : Il a la capacité d'invoquer des animaux géant, qui ont le Rinnegan, permettant de voir à travers eux. Le chemin du Démon Affamé : Il permet d'absorber le chakra. Le chemin Céleste : Il permet de manipuler la graviter (**_**NA : Normalement c'est la Télékinésie, mais pour l'histoire, cela colle mieux pour moi.)**_** avec quelques secondes a minutes de réutilisation. Le chemin Humain : Il donne la capacité de lire dans l'esprit et la mémoire des gens en quelques secondes rien qu'en posant la main sur leur tête et leur retirer leur âme. Le chemin de l'Enfer : Il permet d'invoquer une créature nommée 'Roi des Enfers' qui a divers pouvoirs. Dès qu'il tient une personne en main et que la personne ment, la créature régurgite une main qui prend l'âme de la victime et la mange mais c'est inefficace sur quelqu'un qui dit la vérité. Il peut aussi ressusciter ceux que la créature avale puis les recrache. ''**

Naruto et Liara était bouche-bée devant les capacités du Dôjutsu. Tous ces pouvoirs dans une si-petite chose.

'' **Mais ce n'était là que les chemins principaux, il existe 3 autres chemin appelés Chemin Extérieurs. Le premier, le Chemin Gedo : Il offre la possibilité de contrôler la vie et la mort ainsi que d'utiliser un métal spécial pour contrôler des corps. Le deuxième, le Chemin Iden : Il accorde la capacité de modifier la génétique d'un être vivant. Le troisième, Le Chemin du Temps : Il permet d'inverser, arrêter ou d'accélérer le temps sur les cellules vivantes, permettant de rajeunir ou vieillir. ''** Finit-il d'expliquer.

Liara n'y croyait pas, le pouvoir de vie et de mort, l'immortalité. Puis une chose la frappée. _'' Attends, il a dit le pouvoir de modifier la génétique ? Alors c'est cela qu'il voulait dire par moi d'avoir la capacité d'utiliser le chakra après l'éveil du Rinnegan de Naruto. ''_

''C'est trop cool, je vais être le plus cool ninja avec toute ses compétences, presque comme un dieu. '' S'excita Naruto

'' _**Tu n'as aucune idée comment tu es proche de la vérité Naruto-kun. ''**_ Pensa Okami puis lui dit :

'' **Peut-être, mais avant cela, il va falloir travailler très dur pour arriver là, donc on va s'y mettre tout de suite. La première chose à faire est de débloquer ton chakra, ensuite je débloquerai tes yeux et je t'apprendrai le Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone d'Ombre), ils sont des clones solides et tout ce qu'ils apprennent, revient à l'utilisateur sauf le physique. ''**

********* Naruto le marcheur du temps *********

Izumo et Kotetsu était de garde à la porte ouest de Konoha, s'ennuyant de ne rien faire de la journée.

''Mec, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour un peu d'action. On est en train de ramollir ici ! '' S'écria Kotetsu.

'' Allons, ne dis pas des trucs comme ça, qui sais ce qui pourrais se passer qui pourrait te faire regretter ce que … '' Izumo s'interrompit quand il vit une silhouette au loin arriver. La silhouette était un jeune homme de 1 mètre 60, des cheveux blonds en pic entourant son visage anguleux avec 3 paires de moustaches, il portait un pantalon cargo noir, une chemise de maille noire et un manteau blanc avec une spirale orange superposer de son Rinnegan. Il y avait écrit dessous 'Marcheur du Temps'. Mais ce qui était le plus remarquable chez lui était ses yeux. Ils étaient des cercles concentrique remplie d'une couleur bleu ciel et bleu marine en alternance surmonter de 9 tomoe blancs, avec pour centre une étoile a 9 branches.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la porte quand Izumo réagit :

'' Halte, indiquez votre nom et votre raison d'entrée à Konoha. ''

'' Yo les gars, je pars 6 ans, et vous ne me reconnaissez plus ? '' S'esclaffa Naruto '' Hokage-Jiji devrais m'attendre, si j'ai bien compté, demain et l'examen genin. ''

Izumo et Kotetsu regarda attentivement, pour voir si ils pouvaient le reconnaitre, quand ils reconnurent ses marques de moustaches.

'' Naruto Uzumaki c'est toi ? '' S'exclama Kotetsu '' Tu as vachement changé, enfin surtout grandis ! ''

'' Bon retour à toi, Naruto, je suppose que tu connais le chemin de la tour Hokage ? '' Demanda Izumo en riant.

'' Haha, sur que je me rappelle ou c'est. A plus tard les gars.'' Déclara Naruto. Il marcha dans le village tout en pensant. _'' Ça fait du bien de revenir depuis le temps. Ouah, Ichiraku est toujours là, faudra que j'y fasse une tour une fois que j'aurais mon diplôme. '' _Il sortit de ses pensée et regarda autour, les villageois le dévisagea curieusement, et il repéra un groupe de filles qui le regarda avec des yeux qui l'effraya, quand il croisa leur regarde, elles détournèrent leurs et se mires a pouffer. '' Mec, j'espère que je ne vais pas avoir des fan-girls qui vont me suivre. '' Gémit-il.

'' _Allons, avec le corps que tu as, cela ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde Naruto-kun. '' Lui dit Liara. ''De plus tu sais très bien qu'en étant héritier de deux clans tu vas être sous l'ARC, non ? ''_

'' _Je le sais ça, mais je n'accepterai d'épouser que des femmes que j'aime et qui m'aime pour moi, et pas pour mon patrimoine. D'ailleurs, pour l'instant il n'y a que toi qui es important pour moi ! '' _Dit Naruto

Il arriva à la tour et monta les marche, il demanda à la secrétaire si le Hokage pouvais le recevoir, et alla frapper à la porte. Une voix lui dit d'entrer.

********* Naruto le marcheur du temps *********

Sarutobi Hiruzen était en plein combat avec son pire enemie, la paperasse.

'' _Maudit conseil civil et leur paperasse. ''Pensa-t-il._

Toc toc toc

'' Entré '' dit-il.

Un jeune homme rentra, il le reconnu tout de suite.

'' Naruto-kun, j'étais inquiet de ne pas te voir après que tu es disparue soudainement. '' Dit-il.

'' Hey Jiji, je vous avais bien dis que je reviendrai pour l'examen genin, et me voilà. '' dit Naruto.

'' Je vous que tu as bien changé. Qu'est-il arrivé à tes yeux ? '' Sarutobi demanda.

'' Disons que ma lignée s'est réveiller. '' Naruto répond mystérieusement. ''Sinon Jiji, j'ai quelque choses d'important à te parler, peux-tu activer le sceau de vie privé ? ''

Le Hokage le regarda surpris, avant d'activer le sceau.

'' Bien, je sais tout Jiji. '' Le Sandaime le regarda interrogateur. '' Oui, je sais tous sur mes parent et sur le Kyubi. '' Sarutobi le regarda choquer.

'' Comment a tu découvert cela ? '' Lui demanda-t-il.

'' Eh bien, disons que j'ai rencontré des personne qui me l'on dit. '' Répondit-il narquois._ '' Eh, il ne se doutera pas que c'est eux-mêmes qui me l'ont dit à l'aide du Chemin Gedo. ''_ '' Je souhaite prendre le nom de mon père et prendre la tête de mes deux clans une fois genin. ''

'' Très bien Naruto-kun. '' Hiruzen soupira. '' Mais tu dois comprendre qu'avec ce nom, viens aussi les ennemies qu'il apporte ! ''

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, ma formation a très bien portée. '' Dit-il _'' Et plus que tu ne l'imagine Jiji. Mais tu verras cela plus tard. '' _Il pensa.

'' Bien, l'examen et demain à 9h, j'aurai mis un mot pour l'enseignant, je suppose que tu reprends la maison du clan Namikaze ? '' Demanda l'Hokage en lui donnant les clés du composé.

'' Oui, a plus Jiji. '' Lança-t-il avant de partir.

Une fois la porte fermé, Hiruzen soupira en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour que Naruto ne lui donne pas les réponses à ses questions.

Il sortit de ses pensées et posa un regard sur le bureau.

''Arg, maudite paperasse ! '' S'exclama-t-il.

********* Naruto le marcheur du temps *********

C'était un Naruto énergique qui arriva à l'académie à 9h. Il arriva devant la classe, frappa a la porte et entra. La classe fit silence a son arrivé et le dévisagea curieusement, mais ses yeux les intriguèrent, les garçons l'évaluaient pour jaugé sa force et les filles le trouvaient mignon.

'' Ah, tu dois être Naruto Uzumaki. J'ai reçu la note d'Hokage-sama. '' Lui dit un chunin avec une cicatrice sur le visage. '' Je suis Iruka, le sensei de cette classe et voici Mizuki, le sensei assistant. '' Dit-il en désignant un homme avec les cheveux mi- long de couleur argent. Naruto remarqua bien vite le regarde de haine qu'il lui porte. _''Chouette, j'ai un enseignant qui me hait le jour de l'examen. '' _Pensa Naruto. '' Bien classe voici Naruto, il vient pour passer l'examen de genin. ''

'' Quoi, pourquoi il passe l'examen alors que nous il nous a fallu 6 ans d'académie ? '' Demanda un garçon avec des crocs rouge tatoué sur ses pommettes et un chien sur la tête. Il a été soutenu par d'autre élève fortement, surtout deux fille, une blonde et l'autre avec les cheveux roses et un grand front.

'' Parce qu'il s'est entrainé a l'extérieur du village Kiba, MAINTENANT SE TAIRE TOUT LE MONDE ET S'ASSEOIR, LE TEST VA COMMENCER. '' Finit-il avec sa technique Grosse Tête.

Naruto s'assis et reçus un test de Mizuki et remarqua tout de suite le genjutsu sur lui. Le dissipant rapidement, il vit que les questions sont sur l'histoire de Konoha et qu'elles étaient faciles. En Dix minute il a fini, retournant sa feuille a Iruka. Il sourit voyant la grimace sur le visage de Mizuki.

'' _Il doit croire que le genjutsu y est encore. '' _Ricana-t-il dans son esprit.

'' _Je vois que tu aimes toujours faire des farces au gens, Naruto. '' _Dit Liara.

'' _Bien sûr, sinon la vie serait moins cool, même si maintenant mes farces ont plus tendance a faire des victimes. '' Repondit-il._

'' Bien le test est finit, passons au lancer de kunai et shuriken. '' Déclara Iruka. '' Allons dehors. ''

Beaucoup d'élèves issus de familles de civil n'arrivèrent pas à avoir au moins 5/10 a la visée, mais il y en avait, comme ce gars Kiba qui a eu 7/10 ou encore un autre qui ressemblait a un emo, du nom de Sasuke d'après ses fan-girls, qui a réussi à avoir 9/10. Du coté des filles seules deux on fait vraiment bien pour avoir 7/10, la blonde et pinky qui avaient crié tout a l'heure, et une autre qui avait l'air timide qui a réussi à avoir 9/10.

Quand c'est arriver au tour de Naruto, Sasuke le regarda comme un moins que rien, pensant qu'un sans clan ne ferait pas mieux que lui. Comme il se tromper.

Naruto lança et réussi à avoir 10/10. Non pas que c'était difficile avec ses capacités et ses yeux.

'' Très bien Naruto, maintenant retournons a l'intérieur pour le derniers test de ninjutsu. '' Dit Iruka avant de se dirigé vers la classe.

Beaucoup d'élevé sont revenus de l'examen avec leur bandeau sur le front quand son nom a été appelé. Il entra dans la salle devant Iruka et Mizuki.

'' Bien Naruto, commence par faire un Henge (Transformation), s'il te plait. '' Demanda Iruka.

Naruto se transforma parfaitement en Sandaime et reçu la note maximale. On lui a demandé aussi de performer un Kawarimi (Substitution) qu'il reussi parfaitement avec une chaise sur le côté.

''Tres bien, maintenant je voudrais que tu fasses au moins trois Bunshin (Clone). '' Demanda Iruka.

'' Okay, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. '' Murmura Naruto. Dix clones sont apparue au côté de Naruto, faisant un Iruka bouche-bée et un Mizuki fumant de rage que le garçon Kyubi a réussi le test et ne puisse pas être utilisé pour voler le parchemin Interdit.

Iruka sortie de sa torpeur et dit :

'' Félicitations Naruto, tu as réussi, tiens ton bandeau. '' Il lui donna un bandeau noir, qu'il s'empressa d'attacher à son front.

'' _Mes félicitations Naruto. '' _Le félicita Liara.

'' _Merci ! Voilà où commence mon épopée. ''_ S'exclama Naruto en pensée.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère qu'il sera bon et que l'action commencera dans le prochain chapitre. j'attends vos critiques.**


	3. Équipe, Test et Mission Vague Pt1

**"Katon : Endan" Voix Bijû/Invocations/Jutsus**

**_"Katon : Endan" Pensée Bijû/Invocations_**

"Katon : Endan" Voix normale

_"Katon : Endan" Pensée normale_

Équipe, Test et Mission Vague Pt1

Le lendemain du test, Naruto resta impassible devant les éclats qu'il reçut sur le chemin de l'académie.

_'' Il semble que le mot de mon retour est sorti. '' _Pensa-t-il.

_'' Ne t'en fait pas, une fois qu'ils auront entendu de tes exploits, ils vont te respecter ou te craindre. '' Lui dit Liara._

Il rentra dans la salle de classe et vit qu'il n'y avait encore personne. Il se dirigea au fond de la salle et attendit l'arrivée des autre élèves qui ne tarda pas a arriver. Le brouhaha se forma dans la salle quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir.

'' C'EST MOI QUI VAS S'ASSOIR A COTER DE SASUKE, INO-COCHON ! '' Entent-il crier.

'' C'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS FRONT. '' Ino cria-t-elle en retour dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elles se poussèrent mutuellement jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe ensemble au sol, mais la deuxième fille, qu'il reconnut d'hier, Sakura, se releva en premier et s'assit a coter d'un Sasuke imperturbable. Ino refrogner va s'assoir derrière elle, quand la porte s'ouvrit et Iruka arriva avec son bras en écharpe.

'' Sensei, que vous est-il arrivé et où est Mizuki ? '' Demander un élève.

'' Mizuki a été arrêter pour être un traitre, quand à mon bras, c'est lié à lui. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de cela. Félicitations pour l'obtention de votre diplôme, maintenant que vous êtes ninja … '' Iruka continua dans une conférence sur la fierté d'être un ninja du village, les responsabilités des ninjas, et autres charabia d'enseignant.

Apres trente minutes de conférence ennuyeuse, Iruka annonça les équipes :

''Equipe 1 … équipe 2 … équipe 3 … équipe 4 … équipe 5 … équipe 6 … équipe 7 Sasuke Uchiwa, Choji Akimichi, et Kiba Inuzuka sous Kakashi Hatake équipe 8 Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, et Hinata Hyuga sous Kurenai Yuhi équipe 9 est toujours en fonction équipe 10 Shino Aburame, Shikamaru Nara, et Naruto Uzumaki sous Asuma Sarutobi. '' Sakura, Ino, et la plupart des fan-girls ont été déçu de ne pas être jumelé avec Sasuke, mais il n'y eu aucune autre protestation.

Iruka quitta et quelques minutes plus tard les différents sensei entrèrent dans la classe prenant avec eux leur équipe. Une femme avec une crinière noire et des yeux rouge qui attira les regarde de bon nombre d'adolescent, suivie d'un homme barbu fumant une cigarette avec un tablier portant le kanji pour 'Feu' entra dans la salle.

'' Equipe 8 se rencontrer au terrain d'entrainement 8, s'il vous plait. '' Déclara la femme avant de disparaitre par Shunshin. L'homme qui était venue avec elle dit avant de disparaitre aussi :

'' Equipe 10, rendez-vous au terrain d'entrainement 10 dans 10 minutes. ''

Shino, Shikamaru et Naruto se regardèrent avant de se levée et de partir pour le terrain 10.

********* Naruto le marcheur du temps *********

Ils arrivèrent pour voir Asuma appuyé contre un poteau en bois les attendant.

'' Bien l'équipe, vous avez été choisis pour être une équipe d'élimination, de capture et d'interrogatoire. On va se présenter puis je vais vous faire passer un test. '' Dit-il.

'' Gênant. '' Dit Shikamaru.

'' Ah, je me disais aussi qu'il était trop facile de faire un test avec un Bunshin, un Kawarimi et un Henge. '' S'exclama Naruto.

'' Oui, maintenant je vais me présenter, puis se sera à vous. Mon nom est Asuma Sarutobi, j'aime me reposer, le Shôgi, '' A cela Shikamaru eu l'air intéressé. '' Et fumer. Je n'aime pas les chasseurs de prime. Mon rêve, je ne vous le dirais pas. '' Dit Asuma. '' A toi avec les lunettes. ''

'' Mon nom est Shino Aburame, j'aime les insectes et en trouver de nouvelles espèces. Je n'aime pas ce qui arborent les insectes et ceux qui les tue. Mon rêve est d'être un bon chef de clan après mon père. '' Déclara Shino.

'' Okay, à toi l'endormi. '' Dit Asuma.

'' Humf, Shikamaru Nara. J'aime dormir, regarder les nuages et jouer au Shôgi. J'aime ne pas me bouger, c'est gênant. Mon rêve est d'être un ninja moyen, avec une femme moyenne, et deux enfants, un garçon et une fille. '' Dit-il d'une voix paresseuse.

'' Ok, dernier, moustache. '' Dit-il avec un sourire.

'' Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. J'aime la formation, apprendre de nouvelles techniques, et Liara-chan. Je n'aime pas ceux qui ne font pas la différence entre un kunai et le parchemin dont il est scelle. Mon rêve et d'être le plus fort ninja du monde. '' Il répondit.

'' Très bien, seulement 33% passeront cet examen, alors vous devriez tout donner. Votre objectif et de me prendre mon paquet de cigarette. A 3, 2, 1, Allez-y. '' Dit-il.

Les 3 membres de l'équipe se dispersèrent, mais se rejoignirent de suite derrière un buisson dans la forêt. Asuma attendait tranquillement en fumant sa cigarette qu'un mouvement se passe. Shikamaru élabora un plan qu'il expliqua aux deux autres. Shino et Naruto acquiescèrent a son plan, et ils s'élancèrent pour commencer. Naruto sauta devant Asuma.

'' Alors tu crois que tu peux me battre seul ? '' Questionna Asuma avec un sourire.

'' Nous verrons cela. '' Répondit Naruto malicieusement. Rapidement, il prit un kunai et le lança a son sensei, et s'élança dans sa direction a une vitesse d'un chunin. Il lança son point droit à la tête d'Asuma, qui esquiva aussi et répliqua. Naruto se baissa sous le coup et recula d'un bond, avant de faire des signes de mains. Les yeux d'Asuma s'écarquilla quand il a vu les signes :

_'' Impossible qu'un genin tout juste sortit de l'académie puisse faire un ninjutsu. ''_ Pensa-t-il.

Finissant les signes de mains, et mit ses mains devant lui. Naruto cria :

'' **Fûton : Daitoppa (Fûton - La grande percée) **'' Un grande rafale de vent déferla en direction d'Asuma, qui répliqua la technique pour la contrer. Les rafales se sont rencontré dans un grand fracas, lutant pour surpasser l'autre, arrachant les arbres aux alentour. Naruto démarra une nouvelle série de signe avant d'annoncer :

'' **Katon : Gôkakyû no Jutsu (Katon - Boule de feu suprême)** '' Il cracha une grande boule de feu en direction de la confrontation du vent, qui au contact du feu explosa avec une grande force, projetant Naruto et Asuma dans des directions opposé, Naruto sur le terrain et Asuma au abord de la forêt. Se relevant Asuma vit Naruto toujours debout et s'apprêtait à retourner à la lutte quand il s'est soudain figé.

'' **Kage Mane no jutsu (Manipulation des ombres)** réussi. '' Dit le Nara paresseux.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à sa situation que des insectes le recouvrir, aspirant son chakra, le rendant fébrile. Naruto s'approcha rapidement et le fouilla pour récupérer son paquet de cigarette. Shino retira ses insectes et Shikamaru dissipa son jutsu. Se remettant de l'attaque conjointe, Asuma déclara :

'' Félicitations, vous avez réussi le test, vous avez travaillé ensemble pour me vaincre. D'abord Naruto m'affronte pour me pousser vers la forêt puis intervient Shikamaru qui m'immobilise, suivie de Shino qui m'affaiblit, pour ensuite prendre le paquet. Je suis juste non ? ''

'' Ya sensei, vous avez trouvé, Shikamaru est venu avec ce plan très vite fait. '' Dit Naruto.

'' Je vois, bon vous êtes libre pour la journée, je dois faire le rapport a Hokage-sama. '' Dit-il, puis disparait dans un Shunshin.

'' Hé les gars, vous venez manger quelque chose ? J'ai repéré un stand de ramen pas loin de la porte. '' Demanda Naruto a ses coéquipier.

''D'accord, mais après je rentre chez moi faire une sieste, c'est trop fatiguant. '' Répondit Shikamaru.

Shino remonta ses lunettes et acquiesça de la tête. Ils arrivèrent au stand dix minutes plus tard et firent plus ample connaissance.

********* Naruto le marcheur du temps *********

Asuma arriva dans un tourbillon de feuille dans le bureau de son père. Tous les jônins qui ont reçu une équipe étaient déjà là, sauf pour un jônin borgne. Hiruzen décida de commencer quand même.

'' Bien, je voudrais un compte rendu de comment vos équipe ont fait. '' Il commanda.

'' _É_quipe 1 rejetée ! ''

'' _É_quipe 2 rejetée ! ''

'' _É_quipe 3 rejetée ! ''

'' _É_quipe 4 rejetée ! ''

'' _É_quipe 5 rejetée ! ''

'' _É_quipe 6 rejetée ! ''

A ce moment-là, comme si il savait que c'était son tour, Kakashi apparu dans un Shunshin.

'' Ah parfait, comment votre équipe a fait Kakashi ? '' Demanda l'Hokage.

'' Équipe 7 a passé. '' Dit-il choquant tout le monde qui le connaissait. Tout le monde savait qu'il n'avait jamais passé une équipe avant. '' Je leur ai fait passer le test de la cloche mais seul Choji et Kiba ont essayé de coopérer pour me prendre les cloches. Sasuke quand à lui, a essayé seul mais n'a pas réussi. A la fin ils ont réussi car ils se sont partagé la nourriture quand j'avais ordonné de ne pas le faire. ''

'' Bien, suivant. '' Dit l'Hokage.

'' Équipe 8 a passé aussi. '' Dit Kurenai. '' Elles ont dû récupérer de moi une boite. Ino et Hinata ont bien coopérer mais Sakura n'a pas réussi à faire grand-chose. Ils ont réussi au final car elles se sont aidée quand je l'ai ai mise dans un genjutsu. ''

'' Très bien, et la dernière équipe ? '' Questionna-t-il à son fils.

'' Équipe 10 a passé aussi. '' Répondit Asuma avec un soupir. '' Ils ont dû me prendre mon paquet de cigarette. Ils ont réussi en 45 minutes, Shikamaru est venu avec un plan rapidement et ils l'on exécuter à la perfection. Naruto et venu me faire face seul, me faisant le sous-estimé, il m'a chargé comme n'importe quel genin ferai, sauf qu'il avait une vitesse proche d'un chunin et qu'il a esquivé mes coups. Ensuite on s'est séparer et c'est là qu'il m'a surpris le plus. ''

'' Quoi donc ? '' Demanda impatiemment l'Hokage, voulant connaitre l'étendu des compétences de Naruto.

'' Il a commencé à performé un ninjutsu Fûton, Daitoppa, j'ai répliqué avec la même et elles se sont affronté avec puissance. Ensuite il a rapidement performé Katon, Gôkakyû, qui, avec la pression des deux attaques Fûton, a causé une explosion qui nous a éjectés. C'est là que Shikamaru m'a capturer avec son ombre et que Shino ma drainé avec ses Kikaichû et Naruto a récupéré mes cigarettes. ''

Plusieurs jônin ont été impressionné par le plan et les compétences de Naruto. Hiruzen se demanda si c'était toute ses compétences ou seulement ce qu'il veut montrer.

'' Bien vous pouvez tous disposé, demain commence les missions pour les nouvelles équipes de genin. '' Dit-il.

********* Naruto le marcheur du temps *********

Le mois qui a suivi, l'équipe 10 a fait plusieurs mission de rang-D, au déplaisir de Shino (même si il ne le montre pas), de Naruto, et au plaisir de Shikamaru. Mais Naruto avait demandé à leur sensei de les formés après la mission journalière, ils ont donc dû travailler tous les après-midi, au grand dam de Shikamaru qui lui, voulait se reposer et regarder les nuages. Asuma ayant déjà vu l'efficacité de leur travail d'équipe, a décidé de concentré sur la formation individuelle. Ils ont dû donc passer sur l'exercice de la marche sur l'arbre, la marche sur l'eau et même sur le début des exercices des affinités élémentaires. Il se rappela très bien ce moment, car c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a dévoilé une des spécificités de son Dôjutsu.

***Flashback no jutsu***

'' Très bien l'équipe, vu comment vous avez progressez, je vais vous montrer vos affinité élémentaires et le premier exercice de transformation. '' Dit Asuma. Il sorti de sa poche 4 feuille de papier qui permet de découvrir quelles affinités ils ont. Il en prend un et l'infuse de son chakra, faisant le papier de couper en deux.

'' Le papier s'est couper en deux, j'ai l'affinité Fûton. A vous. '' Dit-il en leur donnant un papier chacun. '' Si il brule, vous avait Katon. Si il tombe en poussière, vous avait Doton. S'il s'humidifie, vous avez Suiton. S'il se froisse, vous avez Raiton. Shino, passe donc en premier. ''

Shino prit le papier et l'infuse de son chakra, le faisant tomber en poussière.

'' Bien, tu as Doton, cela colle bien avec vos insectes. Plus tard je t'apprendrais la technique Doton : Shinjû Zanshu no Jutsu (Technique de la décapitation fatale). A toi Shikamaru. '' Dit Asuma.

Shikamaru prend le papier et lui injecte son chakra. Le papier se découpa en deux, lui indiquant qu'il avait une affinité Fûton.

'' Okay, comme j'ai la même affinité que toi, je pourrais te transmettre plusieurs techniques comme c'elle que Naruto et moi avons effectué lors du test genin. A ton tour Naruto. ''

Quand Naruto prit le papier et l'infuse de son chakra, ils sont tous rester bouche-bée devant le résultat. En effet, le papier s'est diviser en quatre, une partie à bruler, une autre s'est émietté, la troisième s'est humidifiée, et la dernière s'est froissée. Asuma demanda directement comment c'était possible :

'' Les cinq affinités ? '' Dit-il surpris. '' Comment est-il possible. Sais-tu pourquoi Naruto ? '' Lui demanda-t-il. Shikamaru et Shino le regarda attentivement, voulant savoir eux aussi.

'' Eh bien, l'affinité avec les 5 éléments est une spécificité de mon Dôjutsu. Avec leur maitrise, je peux même reproduire les sous-éléments, comme le Mokuton du Shodaime. '' Répond-t-il.

'' Y a-t-il d'autre compétences qu'il te donne ? '' Demanda Shikamaru.

'' Mon dôjutsu me donne un contrôle parfait de mon chakra, me permet de le voir aussi, et il a les même avantage que le Sharingan, c'est-à-dire, la vision ralentie, le genjutsu oculaire, et enfin la copie de jutsu. '' Leur dit-il. Ils étaient tous choqué qu'il y avait un autre dôjutsu qui permettait de copier les jutsus mais aussi la maitrise des éléments plus les sous-éléments, le faisant supérieur au Sharingan, qui lui ne permet pas de copier les jutsus des lignées. '' Il a d'autre capacités, mais ils sont classé secret de clan, vous savez ce que c'est. '' Dit-il. Ils acquiescent tous, sachant que chaque clan avait des jutsus secret qui n'étaient pas communiqué aux publics.

***Flashback no jutsu : Kai***

Ils étaient actuellement devant le Hokage pour leur prochaine mission, ils venaient de capturer Tora pour la énième fois.

'' Alors, nous avons gardé le petit-fils de l'ainé, promené les chiens des Inuzuka, nettoyé le … '' Commença Hiruzen.

'' Allez Jiji, tu peux nous donner une mission plus difficile, si je me souviens bien, après 25 missions classé-D on peut prendre une classé-C. '' Déclara Naruto.

'' Gênant. '' Soupira Shikamaru. '' Mais je suis d'accord avec Naruto. ''

Shino acquiesça aussi. L'Hokage regarda son fils pour le voir acquiescé a lui.

'' Très bien, nous avons une misions d'escorte pour Nami no kuni. C'est un constructeur de ponts, et vous allait le protéger sur la route et le temps qu'il finisse le pont. '' Dit Hiruzen, il donna le parchemin de mission a Asuma qui le lu. Hiruzen s'adressa a un chunin dans la salle. '' Très bien, faite entrer le client. '' Un homme barbu rentra dans la salle, il avait une bouteille de saké a la main et puait l'alcool.

'' Alors c'est ces morveux qui vont me protéger ? Ils n'ont pas l'air fort. '' Dit le vieil ivrogne.

'' Gênant. '' Soupira Shikamaru.

'' Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous pouvons gérer des bandits, et si il y a problème je suis là. '' Déclara Asuma. Naruto remarqua tout de suite le tic qu'a eu le vieil homme quand son sensei a parlé de bandit.

_'' Eh bien, cette mission et en passe de devenir beaucoup plus excitant qu'elle allait être ! '' _Pensa-t-il.

_'' Oui enfin un peu d'action, c'est que je m'ennuie moi dans ton esprit.'' _Cria une Liara excité.

_'' Ne t'inquiète pas, une fois que l'on en a fini de cet endroit, on suivra le plan pour te faire sortir de la.'' _Déclara Naruto.

_'' Je ne m'inquiète pas, c'est juste que cela va être long. '' _Dit-elle un peu triste.

_'' Allons, ce n'est que 1 an ou 2, tu as déjà attendu 12 ans. '' _Lui répond-t-il.

'' Très bien l'équipe, me rencontrer dans 1 heure à la porte, avec l'équipement pour mois. Rejeté. '' Dit-il en disparaissant dans un Shunshin. L'équipe se sépara pour aller se préparé à la missions et dire au revoir à leur famille pour certains.

********* Naruto le marcheur du temps *********

Toute l'équipe était à l'heure avec leur client à la porte à 9 heures. Ils donnèrent leur autorisation au chunin qui garde la porte et prennent le chemin pour se dirigé vers Nami no kuni. Le groupe avait adopté une formation en diamant, avec Naruto étant la pointe, et Shino et Shikamaru les coter. Asuma prenant l'arrière. Le chemin se déroula tranquillement les2 premiers jours, quant au troisième jour, Naruto repéra une flaque d'eau sur le bord de la route.

_'' Mec, leur genjutsu suce. Ils n'ont pas du vérifié sir il a plu depuis longtemps et ils ne sont même pas à l'ombre. '' _Pensa Naruto.

Il remarqua qu'Asuma l'avais repéré, de même que Shino et Shikamaru, tout comme il passa devant.

La flaque était maintenant à deux mètres derrière eux quand deux personnes sautèrent d'elle. Ils avaient des bandeaux de Kiri barré et à leurs mains, un gantelet relier a une chaine entre les deux. Ils se précipitèrent sur Asuma et l'enroulèrent avant de le déchiqueté.

'' Un vers le bas, au suivant. '' L'un deux dit, mais avant qu'ils puissent continué, un kunai jailli et accrocha la chaine a un arbre derrière eux, ils entendirent clairement un :

'' **Katon : Hôsenka no jutsu (Katon - Balsamine) **'' Une pluie de boule de feu tomba sur eux les obligeant à se décrocher de la chaine qui les retenaient. Celui de gauche fila aussitôt vers Naruto qui venait dès les attaquer. Naruto esquiva une grève du gantelet de l'ennemi en se baissant et en profita pour lui assené un coup de poing infuser de chakra dans le plexus solaire, le faisant s'étouffer. Il en profita pour le mettre inconscient d'une côtelette.

Le deuxième assaillant se dirigea vers le client mais une nué d'insecte le stoppa. Il s'écarta d'eux rapidement et se dirigea a la place vers Shikamaru, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il était a quelques mètres de lui quand soudain il se figea. La nuée d'insectes se propagea rapidement sur lui le drainant de tout son chakra, le rendant inconscient lui aussi.

Asuma, qui avait regardé des arbres les rejoignit pour les félicité de leur bonne prise en main. Naruto demanda s'il pouvait interroger les prisonniers. Asuma réfléchi rapidement et se dit que cela ne ferai pas de mal de le laisser essayer.

Naruto se dirigea vers celui qu'il avait neutralisé et l'attacha a un arbre avant de le réveillé brutalement d'une gifle.

'' Alors, qui vous a engagé et pourquoi ? '' Demanda Naruto.

'' Va te faire foutre, je répondrai jamais. '' Rétorqua le nukenin faiblement.

'' Très bien, alors on va faire a la manière forte. '' Dit Naruto. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du prisonnier et se concentra sur ses exercices de manipulation élémentaire de foudre. La foudre commença a crépiter de ses mains sur les épaules du nukenin, qui commença a crier.

'' Alors, qui t'a engagé et pourquoi. '' Demanda-t-il en augmentant le niveau d'intensité.

'' Très bien, très bien, je vais parler. '' Pleurnicha-t-il. Naruto retira ses mains de ses épaules. '' Notre employeur est Gato, des compagnies Gato. Il nous a engagés pour descendre le vieil homme. ''

'' Bien, maintenant, avec qui d'autre travaillé vous ? '' Questionna-t-il en recommençant le crépitement de foudre sur ses mains.

'' Zabuza, avec Zabuza ! '' Dit très vite le nukenin.

'' Bien merci de nous avoir éclairé. '' Dit Naruto avant de le rendre inconscient d'une côtelette. Il alla attacher le deuxième au même arbre. Puis retourna près de son équipe et du client. Asuma était impressionné qu'un genin pouvais faire parler un nukenin, mais il a était encore plus impressionné de sa maitrise de la foudre. Il se dirigea vers le client et lui demanda plus ample explication.

'' Gato dirige officiellement une compagnie maritime, mais secrètement, il vend des médicaments, des objets illicites et les femmes ainsi que des enfants comme esclaves, en utilisant des ninjas et des voyous de prendre en charge les pays et les entreprises. Je comprends que si vous ne voulez pas continuer, ma fille serait malheureuse sur ma mort et mon petit-fils n'aimerait pas Konoha avec tout son cœur. '' Se plaint Tazuna.

'' Très bien. '' Déclara-t-il. '' Cette mission est passé de rang-C a Rang-A. Donc je vous pose la question, voulez-vous continué ? ''

Naruto répondit automatiquement :

'' Je n'aime pas laisser un village se faire détruire pour le plaisir d'un homme à se faire de l'argent. ''

'' Je suis d'accord avec lui, sensei. '' Déclara Shino.

'' Humf, c'est gênant, mais je suis d'accord avec eux. '' Dit le paresseux.

'' Bien Tazuna, nous allons continuer la mission, allons-y. '' Dit Asuma.

L'équipe et leur client continua leur route avant de se retrouver devant la mer. Tazuna leur dit qu'il fallait attendre, un de ses amis va venir les prendre pour l'autre rive. Ils attendirent 10 minutes avant qu'il arriva. Ils montèrent tous et se dirigea en silence dans le brouillard. Bientôt ils ont vu une silhouette énorme a leur droite.

''Eh bien, c'est un beau pont que vous avez la, Tazuna ! '' Siffla Asuma.

'' Héhé, c'est normal, je suis un super-constructeur de pont. '' Dit fièrement Tazuna.

Ils arrivèrent de l'autre coter et le batelier reparti dans le brouillard. Ils reprirent leur chemin, quand Naruto détecta une signature de chakra dans un buisson, ou il lança un kunai.

'' Y a-t-il quelque choses Naruto ? '' Demanda Asuma a Naruto.

'' Oui j'avais repéré une signature la bas. '' Répond-t-il. Il s'y dirigea pour y trouver un lapin blanc.

_''Hum, le lapin est blanc alors qu'il devrait être brun. '' _Pensa-t-il avant d'écarquillé les yeux et de crier :

'' Baissez-vous !''

Une énorme lame tournoya au-dessus d'eux avant de se planter dans un arbre ou un homme apparu a coter. Il portait des bandages cachant son visage, et n'avais pas de sourcils.

'' Sarutobi Asuma, des douze gardiens ninja ! '' Déclara l'homme.

'' Momochi Zabuza, démon de la brume sanglante ! '' Dit Asuma. '' Protéger le client, je m'occupe de Zabuza. '' Dit-il avant de sortir des couteaux de trancher.

'' **Suiton : ****Kirigakure no jutsu (Suiton : Camouflage dans la brume)** '' Annonça Zabuza avant que la brume recouvrit la zone. Asuma s'élança vers Zabuza. Zabuza balança son épée à l'horizontale, qu'Asuma esquive et de donner un coup de couteau a Zabuza qui le reçu en pleine poitrine, avant qu'il disparait dans une masse d'eau. Zabuza apparut a droite d'Asuma et lui donna un grand coup de pied qui le projeta dans l'eau.

_'' Qu'est-ce ? Cette eau est plus lourde que la normal …, mince ! ''_ Pensa-t-il avant d'essayer de sortir mais c'était trop tard.

'' **Suiton : Suiro no jutsu (Suiton : Prison aqueuse)** '' Entendit-il avant d'être prisonnier dans une bulle d'eau.

'' Fuyez, prenez le client et fuyez ! '' Cria-t-il a son équipe.

Naruto regarda son équipe et leur dit avec un sourire :

'' Bon vous vous restez protéger le client, je vais libérer Asuma-sensei et botter les fesse a ce Zabuza. ''

Shino et Shikamaru hochèrent la tête avant de se positionner en défense autour du client. Pendant ce temps, Zabuza avait fait plusieurs clones d'eau qui se situé entre lui et l'équipe 10.

Naruto s'élança vers les clones et à décider de dévoilé quelques-unes de ses technique. Il décida lesquelles avant d'annoncer :

'' **Seiton : Tokui-Ten (Seiton : Singularité)** '' Une sphère bleu-violette sortie de ses mains avant de filé au milieu des clones. Elle grossit d'un mètre avant d'attiré et de faire flotter autour d'elle tous les clones de Zabuza. Tous était surpris par ce jutsu que personne ne connaissaient, ni n'avais jamais attendu. Il les surprit encore une fois quand il annonça :

'' **Seiton : Hikisaku (Seiton : Déchirure)** '' Une autre sphère partit de lui et se dirigea vers un des Zabuza, où, quand elle entra en contact, faisant exploser la précédente attaque, dispersant tous les clones. Ne le laissant pas reprendre de sa surprise, Naruto chargea le vrai Zabuza et lançca une dernière attaque :

'' **Seiton : Tōei (Seiton : Projection)** '' Faisant une dernière sphère se dirigea vers Zabuza qui essaya de l'esquiver, libérant Asuma. Malheureusement, la sphère le suivit et la toucha, le projetant violent en arrière contre un arbre. Prenant un kunai en main, Naruto se dirigea vers Zabuza pour en finir quand 3 senbons se plantèrent dans son cou, faisant écarquiller Zabuza des yeux avant de s'évanouir.

'' Merci de m'avoir aidé. Cela fessait un moment que je le traquer. '' Déclara un hunter-nin sur une branche d'arbre. Naruto alla vérifier le pouls de Zabuza pour le trouver inexistant. Le hunter-nin Shunshin devant Zabuza, avant de le prendre et de repartir aussitôt.

* * *

**Le Seiton sera la libération de Biotique (Venant de Mass Effect) et je le dit maintenant, mais toute les techniques du Rinnegan s'y rapprochant comme Shinra Tensei et autres seront un Seiton (Juste pour prévenir.**

**Voilà, j'attends vos critiques.**


End file.
